Beautiful creatures of the night
by CureDream90
Summary: This is my first crossover, Mai isn't an ordinary girl, infact is her name really even Mai? Cross Academy her old home is experiancing paranormal activity, and if that isn't enough, it isn't only home to humans but also creatures of the night known as Vampires... Who is Mai really? will this change the fact about Mai and Naru? Who is this guy saying she is ment to be marrying?.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight x Ghost hunt cross over

Chapter 1

That night, it all began with a white colour world that was drentched with the colour of red crimson blood. That was my first memory... of the world anything prior to my childhood had been erased, for my own protection from my parents who lived in the world. I had been abandoned into a hilly forrest where creatures of the night was known to roam. I was alone when suddenly a man had come out of no where, he seemed innocent at first, but his eye's quickly changed to a lust of crimson red, His teeth held fangs, a scary being. He was about to kill me that night until another one of his kind. Killed him, The first words out of his mouth.

" Disgusting thing as a vampire." He turned to me reaching out his blood stained hands " are you alright?" Not scared of the young man who had saved my life, i reached out and took that blood stand hand. That was my beginning, starting a new life..."

the next scene was about to come, when my life went from human to being one of the purest, pure blood creatures, the same as the one i saw that night.. that handsom young man when something hit my head.

((Normal POV))

The young brunette looked up from her desk, she had dozed off a sleep, a raven haired man looked over to her, he had thrown a pen at her head, " I told you no sleeping on the job Mai, Tea Now!" Groaning rubbing her honey brown eye's looking to the young man, " Yes sir!" Slowly standing up she seemed to still be in a daze.

Walking over to the kitchen filling up a small kettle then placed it onto the stove waiting for the water to boil, She leaned against the side, looking down to the ground, thinking back to her dream '_but after i found out what i truely was and we left the academy, i asked him if i could venture off and live on my own for a while, which now brings me here, working for the most narcast man i have ever met.' _Placing a hand over her heart, she pulled out a small box from her pocket, "i'm almost out... so i will need to go back and visit them... " a older man walked into the kitchen seeing her holding the small tablet box,

"Mai?" the young girl known as Mai looked up to the older man, he was originally from Hong Kong, his hair over his right eye. Normally the man was quite at first Mai had thought he hated her until a case had come up and he explained the situation causing her to cry in front of him. Ever since then, he had slowly opened up to her talking to her alot more every now and again.

"Yes Lin?" she quickly shoved the box into her jeans she was wearing, " You seem to be a little distant today Mai is everything going ok at home?" Mai just smiled and nodded "Yeah! The landlord even put my rent down to a more affordable price, even though i could pay it no problem anyway. She is a nice woman." Lin smiled one of his rare smiles to the girl.

" Your 18 now right Mai? how are things going into getting into college?" Mai thoguht about it, "Hmmm i still haven't decided into which college to go to. I want to keep going and study more about the work we are doing, if i could be able to get a degree into it, then Naru can actually appreciate my help a little more!"

Lin chuckled slightly and handed her a college broucher, " Try this one, its the best in Japan" Mai took the brochure and widened, "C..cross Academy? but... " " No buts, if you need help with getting the tuition together i'm sure we can all help you out. Your education is quite important remember" Mai gave a small smile, "Thanks Lin, by the way, who's the client coming in this afternoon?"

Lin looked to his clipboard as the kettle whistled Letting Mai know it was ready and hot, so she took out 3 porcerlin cups, " Hmmm, she's a young girl around your age, She didn't give much information." Mai nodded understanding, sometimes if clients had a large amount of wealth they didn't give much information out until they reached the office just incase the Media got wind of what was happening, and her boss, Shibuya Kazuya, AKA Naru, did not want anything to do with the Media so he normally complies with them.

Mai handed Lin his Tea and smiled "Alright guess we will have to wait until the Client gets here then to find out on extactly what's going on." He nodded and took his tea giving a small thank you, "alright i better give that tea-loving jerk his Tea" With that she left and went straight to Naru's office. The office wasn't anything fancy, it did have a leather sofa in the front for clients to sit on while talking and being interviewed, there was a kitchen, 2 closed office doors, a bathroom and a desk in the front for the secritary, that being Mai of course. It was just like a little cosy second home for her.

Giving 2 knocks and hearing a slight come in, she walked into the office and placed his tea onto the desk, "Here you go!" He didn't move his eye's from the case files until a few seconds later, " You can go now." Giving a fuming look, she turned around and began to storm out! slamming the door, "Is it so hard to say two little words!" A giggle came from the door to the office, " Thank you?" there was stood a girl with short orange hair, her eye's was a brownish red colour.

Mai dropped the tray to the floor she knew this girl... she knew her all too well. "Yori?" The girl looked over to Mai, and knew exactly who she was, she walked over and hugged Mai, " Yuuki..."

This is the start of my first cross over story with Ghost hunt and Vampire knight, i hope it will go well... please review

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Re-cap

Mai dropped the tray to the floor she knew this girl... she knew her all too well. "Yori?" The girl looked over to Mai, and knew exactly who she was, she walked over and hugged Mai, " Yuuki..."

chapter 2

Just before Mai could say anything else the door behind her opened " Mai, this is no time for a social visit, if she is not a client, get rid of her." Yori looked confused but god the ... i'll tell you later look just go with it for now...

"Actually i'm here because i have an appontment with a ." the new girl spoke looking to the man not liking on how he spoke to Mai. He nodded, and then looked to Mai, " Tea." Mai gave off a fuming look, "Yes Naru, Yori tea?" Yori nodded and smiled. "Yes thank you" Mai went into the kitchen to make the tea, as Lin came out with his laptop and they took a seat.

"So tell me, What paranormal activity have you been experiancing that brings you to my office today?" Yori just looked down to the ground, "well it all started a few months ago, i just finished high school at Cross Academy and am about to attend college there now, i hear strange noises at night time, and keep seeing blood imprinted everywhere i go. There would be strange tempurature drops once i go into my room, the one i use to share with my old friend." Mai had stepped back in, "What do you mean Yori?"

The young red haired girl looked to Mai, " well its been happening after that incident a few years ago but only recently got worse, but what keeps worrying me, is the writing on the wall... 'Her blood will be mine.' " Naru sat with his legs crossed looking to the girl , " her blood will be mine? Do you know what this could mean?" Yori shook her head, " i don't but the headmaster asked me to come here today to see if you could come and help."

Mai looked to Naru, "please take this case Naru," Naru placed the case file down and looked to the young girl, he was thinking but decided to ask a question first "Mai i've noticed something, how do you know Yori"

Mai bit her lip, "She was my old room mate back at cross academy, before she decided to leave and join a different school here." This caused both men to look at Mai suspisiously " We will take the case, Tell the headmaster to have 3 rooms set up, one with enough electrical equipment to support out equipment, and 2 rooms for us to sleep in." Yori nodded "thank you." she stood up placing the porcerline cup onto the table.

Mai smiled to Yori but the blood writing on the walls made her worry, she had a faint instinct that them words was targetting herself. " We will arrive tomorrow morning at 11. Inform the headmaster of our arrival before we get there." With that Naru stood up and looked to Mai, "Call everyone and let them know." Mai nodded as she hugged her best friend Yori, " oh by the way, He's come back,"

With that Yori left, Leaving a stunned Mai in the room. '_He's returned to Cross Academy? so i will get to see him... after 3 years.' _

Later that Night, Mai was sat in her apartment laying back on the sofa, staring up at the celing, "I will get to see him again. Does this mean... once he sees me i wont be able to continue living how i am? i love my life here... but i owe him... everything.. he did save my life, 13 years ago."

closing her eye's slowly, even if the night was her day time, the work Naru made her do after not disclosing any information about her being a student once before at Cross academy, was a punishment, so he had her make at lease 2 dozen tea's, paperwork, inform the full SPR team on where they was going for their next case. Even Lin was a little upset with her just not as much.

As her mind kept wandering to Naru, she placed a hand over her heart, What is Naru to her? a friend? a boss... co worker or was it something more? over the past couple of years after he hired her at SPR, they had a small bond with each other. What would he think, if he ever uncovers the truth about who she really was. " Monsters in human form?" yes, thats what he had always told her, one of her oldest closest friends before he found out who she really was. ' _A arragont pure blood who play's with people's emotions'... _

All them times, she got closer to the SPR gang, her new family, was she really just playing with their emotions, did she just use them to cover up her pain or who she really was. Mai had lost her parents at such a young age, that was when, that beautiful boy that night 13 years ago saved her life from a monster, and took her to the headmaster at cross academy.

_she clentched onto the hand of the young boy, standing outside a small house, a older man opened the door having his blond hair tied up into a pony tail. He looked quite shocked at first but invited them in, The man had given the girl a plate of pudding which she poked at, "it seems she has lost all her memories, she doesn't even understand its food." He took the spoon and scooped some up "Now say AH" he opened his mouth a little, but her eye's wasn't transfixed onto the food, they was staying at the white pearl fangs that was inside his mouth, slowly she reached up and touched them, but the images of her being attacked went back into her mind and she pulled away, scared knocking the pudding out of the young mans hands. _

_He stood up placing his long grey jacket on, "Maybe its best if i should leave and never see her again." The older man just looked at the younger one. "Go back to that place?" He nodded and after a small amount of chatter the man left.' _

Mai opened up her eye's again, "but now i have all my memories back prior to age 5. An in regaining them memories... i lost someone presious to me..."

The next morning, Mai was dressed in a blue and black checkered skirt, a long blue sweater with white strips going down the sleeves. Her hair flowed freely in front of her eyes. She sat at her kitchen table and stared down at the glass of crimson liquid, " Its a good job i'm going back to Cross academy, i needed a new stock of my tablets.." She looked over to her bag packed, she even packed her old cross academy uniform and a small metal rod which she hoped she wouldn't have to use.

A small car horn beeped ourside her apartment building looking down she saw a black van. Quickly drinking off the rest of the red liquid picking up her black leather jacket and bag she locked the apartment and went downstairs.

The van opened and Mai got in sitting in the back of the Van, " Glad you could actually come out on the first try Mai," Mai just sat with the belt on looking out of the window ignoring Naru's comment, Naru nodded to Lin and they began driving. Giving a yawn and stretch Mai got comfy in the back and closed her eye's slightly.

**Entering Dreamland...**

**Opening her eye's Mai was stood in a black void, which soon become filled with small white specs glowing falling up into the skys. She looked around, " it must be one of them dreams, that must mean..." she looked around and saw a man identical to her idiotic boss. "Mai, i'm glad to see you again.." spoke the man, giving out a direct but soft gentle smile. **

**"I know Gene, How are you doing?" he gave another smile and rubbed the back of his head, " Quite well, but i see you've been struggling trying to contain something you don't want any one of us knowing, Remember Mai we have a connection and you know My brother worries about you even if you don't want him too." Mai shrugged, " Please, i dont want any of that i promise you i am fine, now... what are we seeing today?" **

**the scene quickly changed to Cross academy, in a room, what looked like a mansion bedroom. Was a coffin, A young boy stood beside it. "Come on its time for you to finally wake up." he placed his foot ontop of the coffin. "W..when was this?" " 3 years ago." **

**The scene quickly changed to a man sitting in a chair, with many people around him, his mouth clinging to her neck as blood drew down her chest, the scent of the blood caught Mai's nose. she covered up her mouth and nose trying not to smell it. "She will soon be mine... Juri..." **

**Mai's eye's widened that was her mothers name, the scene changed back to an even earlier time at the academy, a woman was in a room with a mysterious man in the dark. his arms wrapped around the woman, they was speaking words which she couldn't hear until his hand went straight threw her chest crushing her heart. "Purebloods.." was all she heard before feeling the familiar tug going back to the real world. **

"Mai?" Mai woke up panting, she had a definat feeling now what exactly was going on. Mai looked up seeing Naru's face to her, " What did you see." she breathed heavy she could still smell blood. "D...did one of you's cut yourself?" she asked casually.

" Sort of, When Naru was trying to get you to wake up, you headbutted him in the nose." Lin spoke, she saw the bloody tissue he had used, as she looked away holding a hand over her mouth , "Disgusting smell... get rid of it please... i can't stand it" Keeping her eye's closed so no one would noticed them. " don't dodge the question, what did you see Mai" This caused the girl in the back seat to sigh, " I'm not entierly sure yet, all i know is that there have been a lot of deaths at the academy. I couldn't see the faces of what killed them though."

Nodding not truly happy with the answer he had recived the van went quite again, Naru had some how got rid of the bloody tissue, and Mai slyly placed a small tablet into a bottle of water and began drinking it which calmed her nerves.

Soon enough they had reached the academy outside was stood a older blonde haired man, Yori was stood next to him but also a tall silver haired student with a tattoo placed on the side of his neck, Mai widened in shock, once they got out of the van, the young silver haired man widened, quickly reaching into his jacket and pulled out a silver gun, "What the hell are you doing back... "

Who is this man who suddenly pulled out a gun on Mai? what are these tablets that are desovling in water she is taking, will Naru uncover the truth about her.?

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Re-cap

Soon enough they had reached the academy outside was stood a older blonde haired man, Yori was stood next to him but also a tall silver haired student with a tattoo placed on the side of his neck, Mai widened in shock, once they got out of the van, the young silver haired man widened, quickly reaching into his jacket and pulled out a silver gun, "What the hell are you doing back... "

Chapter 2

The headmaster quickly got in front of the gun "Zero please put that away! I apologise for him, thank you for coming to my academy Mr. Shibuya..." he bowed to the older chinese man, Lin just looked to him " i'm his assistant, he's " Lin pointed to Naru, who was looking between Mai and Zero, " oh i do apologise, Thank you for coming, personally i fear for my students lifes."

Naru nodded and bowed, "Thank you but next time he pulls a gun on my secretary, i will personally leave this case and report you to the police." He nodded " i understand" Zero the man with the silver hair turned away placing his gun away, "Just keep that thilthy thing away from me." with that he walked back into the school grounds.

"Could you please show us exactly where our base is going to be?" asked Naru, he wasn't in the mood for any more interuptions but one just had to come up, " My my, You've grown up so much you should come and visit me more often!" The headmaster went to hug Mai but she side stepped, "God you haven't changed one bit Headmaster..."

He looked up tearing, "it's Father..." A woman from behind the group spoke, "Mai? I thought you told us your parents were dead?" Mai sighed, her secret was going to be out soon enough, " Kaien cross... is my adoptive father." She turned around seeing the rest of the SPR group here, The red haired woman walked up to Mai and roughed up her hair, "He's just as bad as monk, i feel sorry for you"

"ENOUGH! Get to work!" Naru shouted, He had lost his patents with everyone. The headmaster stood up, pushing his glasses up onto his face, "Yes i do apologise, please follow me, i will show you to the room where you requested to be your base, afterwards," He looked to Mai, "can i have a word with you in privet?" Mai looked to him and nodded "sure, Headmaster."

With that they was shown to a room very large, which was the headmasters guest room. Everyone but Mai was in awe, it was Huge, "unfortunatly i couldn't get 2 seperate rooms, for sleeping orders, So Mai you will be taking your old room back, there is a spare room next to them for the next two girls, Now i don't normally allow boys to sleep in the same dorm area as the girls but your rooms are just across the hall from them." they all nodded understanding,

"Right Mai, you and Lin start bringing in the equipment, Masako and Ayako i want you both to do a walk threw. Monk and John if you sense anything start exorsising." they all nodded and began getting to work,

Naru looked to the headmaster, " , i would like a full list of all the people who have been experiancing this paranormal activity. Including Yori" the headmaster nodded "Yes , and please call me Kaien"

He nodded and Mai walked back in with a monitor and some wires, the headmaster quickly rushed over "You should not be carrying all this heavy stuff... Mai." Mai placed it onto one of the tables, "its fine, Naru asks me to do this all the time." The headmaster gave the emotionless boy a look, "you should not have a young girl straining herself lifting all this equipment! i'll go and help the older gentleman" Naru just shrugged "whatever, Mai.. Tea"

Mai suddenly growled, "Narasist, Tea-loving Jerk!" she stormed out of the room having to switch jobs. Heading straight to the kitchen to make some Tea for Naru and everyone. As Mai was making the Tea, she didn't notice Zero walking into the kitchen. "So, they don't exactly know who you are?"

Mai dropped the milk and sighed turning around, "You scared the hell out of me!" She leaned down and began cleaning up the mess she had made. "Still as ditsy as ever." He went and began helping her, " Oh quite, You still want to kill me right?"

He sat silently looking down to the ground, " i could tell, when you saw me.. " Zero just sighed and threw the glass bottle in the bin. " When the time comes when you will be on my list, then yes i will." Just as Mai stood back up, the room suddenly got cold. " What the... whats happening?" Zero spoke, turning around.

Mai knew what was going on, "Zero we have to get out of here." The silver haired man went and began trying the door to get out of the kitchen "its locked," Mai went and tried the other door, "this one too... " " What is going on here?" Zero spoke up when he noticed something, a sharp knife hovering, over near Mai Her back was turned, "YUKI WATCH OUT!" Mai turned around, she hadn't heard anyone call her that name in 3 years, Thats when she saw it a knife, hovering, she could slowly make out the image of a person holding it.

" She will be mine!" a voice whispered in her ear as the knife began to plunge forward, mai screamed until Zero knocked her out of the way, the knife imbedded into the wall, but a small line of blood trickled down, none of them was injured so it wasn't theres. The smell of it though trickled into their noses, " Zero... g...go get Naru.." He knelt up, noticing she was covering her nose and mouth, "Y..yuki..."

"I SAID GO! I... I CAN'T...it will pass by the time you've come back. Please... " Mai spoke, As he left, her eye's flashed a blood crimson colour, removing her hand from her mouth to her throat, her mouth opened breathing slightly deep.

Inside her mouth, bared long pearly white fangs...

one sentence ran threw her mind ' _beasts in human form... ' _

a bit of a bad chapter i do apologise, So ... Zero wanted to kill Mai at first but began havin a civil conversation in the end? Who is it that is after Killing Mai really?

Will Naru be jealous?

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Re-cap

"I SAID GO! I... I CAN'T...it will pass by the time you've come back. Please... " Mai spoke, As he left, her eye's flashed a blood crimson colour, removing her hand from her mouth to her throat, her mouth opened breathing slightly deep.

Inside her mouth, bared long pearly white fangs...

one sentence ran threw her mind ' _beasts in human form... ' _

Chapter 3

Zero rushed straight over to the base, he didn't want to leave Mai in that condition, if he would have he would have given her what she needed. Suddenly bursting into the room he breathed and grabbed Naru by the top, "You... come... with me... NOW!" Naru just gased at him with his un emotionless eye's, "would you un hand my top now,"

" No, not until you come, Me and Mai have just been attacked by a floating knife, She requested you go. NOW FOLLOW!" Everyone in the room dropped what they was doing. "Where?" Asked the Red haired Miko, " the kitchen" Soon enough everyone piled out of the room rushing towards the kitchen, leaving a little stunned Zero in the room. '_that... was fast, she only asked for Naru... they.. all worry about her...' _

When the others reached the kitchen, Mai was curled up into a ball, she had just managed to pass the other wealming smell of blood, The blonde haired man walked over to her "Jou-chan, its alright were here now... what happened?" Mai just stay curled up, " I was making Naru's Tea when... Zero startled me, we cleaned up the mess i had made but the room went so cold... we tried the doors, but none would open the the knife, if Zero didn't call out, "

Monk hugged the girl tightly, Zero kept an eye on them, making sure Mai wouldn't bare her fangs in the poor humans neck. " Hmmm, this is a very violent spirit we are dealing with it seems.." Naru spoke placing his fingers to his chin. " I want a camera set up in here. For now Everyone finish your assigned jobs then re-group in base." They all nodded, Monk helped Mai up off the ground.

Zero still kept his gaze on Mai, '_she was truly frightened when the room suddenly got cold, but that guy, why does she put up with him?' _

Naru turned to Zero, " i will want your report on the event that happened also ." The silver haired man just shrugged, "i don't work for you. I'm going on patrol..." He walked out of the kitchen.

Mai took out some more milk from the fridge and did a fresh pot of tea for everyone, Her hands still shook, John inspected the knife. Masako tried to get a reading in the room, " the spirit has now left the room, but what i can feel from what happened, he was truly angry about something." John looked to the girl, "Its a male?" She nodded.

Once everything was set up and they was seated in base, "everyone seems to be here, i have already done most of the interviews from the people who's been experiancing these phenominals All the reports are the same, they see blood, rapid tempurature drops, some even claim they see a spirit. Some have had things misplaced," spoke the Raven haired boy, "And after listening to Masako we conclude that our spirit is Male, i want everyone to be careful on this case, After Mai was attacked earlier i want to make sure everyone takes extream caution and messurements."

The door opened revealing the headmaster with drinks of juice for everyone, "Hows it going so far? i heard about the attack in the kitchen from Zero," He looked to mai with concern. "How are you feeling?"

Mai just gave a smile and knocked her head a lilttle, " i'm fine, i recover fast!" The headmaster smiled, "Good, because i have a favour to ask you Mai.. i know your on the job but... could you also help Zero on the patrols again while your here? the day class students have been giving him a hard time"

Naru stood in, " No, i have just specifically told my employee's they have to go in pairs i will not ha-" "Sure headmaster, Naru i will be fine. It will give me chance to check out the activity threw out night night will you all are resting right?" Naru turned his back "Do what you want, just make sure to report if anything is out of the ordinary."

" Alright, but headmaster i won't wear that uniform again, i don't attend here no more so" the headmaster Cross held his hand up, "No no its fine, i just appreciate the help Mai," Mai stood up and smiled to the group, "well i'm going to go get ready for patrol then, its almost time for the students to switch over right?" With that Mai left.

"Even if she is your daughter , we wont forgive you if she is hurt..." Monk spoke standing up stretching, " I see, you all care for her that much?" They nodded except the two silent ones. Even Masako nodded. "I thank you for that, She doesn't have much left these days. when she was studying here, she always seemed lonely, sad or confused. When she turned up today it had been the first time in 3 years i had seen her, and she is alot happier."

With that he left the room.

Inside the bedroom Mai was staying in she changed into something more easier to move in rather than being in a skirt, she still wore her sweater, but placed on a lose pair of jeans, and strapped her artimis rod to her leg, on her arm held a band which said disappinary comittee on.

"been a while since i've done this," Mai's hair was long enough just to place it into a small pony tail, She opened up the window, they was on the 3rd floor but she spotted a branch. Someone knocked on the door and opened it, Mai walked over and opened it, " Oh, hey Ayako"

Ayako walked in and closed the door, "are you sure your ok after todays attack against you? twice you've had something almost kill you." Mai looked to her then remembered, " Oh , first you have to excuse Zero, i've known him since i was 11 he's really kind hearted." " I know i noticed when he rushed into the room, i have never seen anyone so boldy grab Naru the way he did and speak to him like that. They are kind of the same..." the miko added. which caused both girls to laugh.

" Zero, he's had such a terrible past, his parents was murdered violently in front of him, and his brother was killed... Headmaster brought him here and i was by his side for 4 years. until i decided to leave." Ayako sat on the bed, "I see, poor boy. Next time i see him pointing a gun at you though i will kill him myself," that made Mai smile, "thanks, anyway, suns setting i need to get going, i've got my mobile on me, call if you need me..." she walked to the window and knelt up to it, "Mai wait you can't its the 3rd flo-" she rushed over seeing Mai jump out of the window grab the branch and land on her feet on a crouch position and run off towards the gates of the moon dorms.

"What is she? a Cat in disguse?" the miko left the room to go enjoy a nice shower.

Mai reached the moon dorms to see girls gathered around it, "Alright back up!" She stood with her hands on her hips like a patrol officer. She heard some girls whisper, ' oh no, she's back!'

Mai began pushing girls back , As she saw Zero standing there relaxing, "Zero help out!" Zero just looked to her, "you seem to be doing fine on your own," suddenly the gates opened and the girls screamed,

From the base, Naru was looking out of the window watching Mai from a distance, he saw only her and Zero trying to keep what looked of hundreds of girls from getting past, shaking his head he knew she didn't stand a chance. When suddenly the gates opened, He saw a group of elite students beginning to walk threw. But only one stopped in front of Mai, one with dark brown messy hair, almost black if the sun wasn't shining on it. His hand reached out and began to softly caress her face.

for some reason, Naru's blood began to boil. _' i'm not jealous why would i be with that scumbag touching my Mai!' _Thinking, he then realised what he thought, '_my Mai?' _

Back down on the grounds, the group had walked threw when they saw Mai, the one who looked like the leader walked over, and placed his hand on her cheek, " Yuki... when, did you return?"

Mai closed her eye's, when this man spoke her true name, she felt her heart skip a beat, placing her hand on his. "this morning... Kaname..."

oooooh, so another man has come into Mai's life again someone from her past,

What is with everyone calling Mai Yuki? All will be reviled in the next chapter!

it seems that Naru is jealous!

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Re-cap

_Mai closed her eye's, when this man spoke her true name, she felt her heart skip a beat, placing her hand on his. "this morning... Kaname..." _

Chapter 5

Later that night, mostly everyone was asleep apart from the nightclass, and the two people out on patrol, Mai was making sure everything was in order before taking a little break leaning against the tree, when suddenly the smell of hot tea reached her nose, Turning around she saw a raven haired boy with those colbat blue eye's standing next to her, " Here," Mai looked surprised, the only time this man brought her tea was when she woke up from a terrible nightmare and it helped calm her nerves on the cases.

"T..thanks Naru.." she took the tea gently and took a small sip letting the hot liquid ease her dry throat, "Its been a while since the Headmaster asked me to patrol these grounds." She looked up into the night sky, he noticed she didn't even look the slightest bit of tired. Her eye's were wide awake.

" Tell me Mai, about your true past here, i had Yasu look into a few things about you an-" She turned to him "you looked into my past?" Shocked he nodded, but of course, when he found out about her really being the adopted daughter to Kaien cross, he was bound to go searching into her past.

" There are no records of ever being a Taniyama family up until 3 years ago when a girl took on the name Mai Taniyama. Just who are you really?" Mai sighed and looked to the ground. " You know Naru, i really do wish i would have had a kind and good past as what you all think i had. Please, Lets go somewhere a little more peaceful to talk." He gave her a stern curious look before nodding and following her down a path to where a fountain was. It was a magnificant land piece, Naru just wanted to know everything about the history of this place.

Mai placed herself sat down on the ledge of the fountain, placing the tea cup by her side, Naru sat next to her, " it all began at the age of 5, i was alone out in the snowy mountains, my first memory i can remember fully was of that day. What was snow? what was white? when i looked up trying to figure these things out, a man was standing in front of me, he was about to kill me. if, a young man didn't come and save me, that man... was covered in blood, he reached out to me and helped me. He brought me to this academy to headmaster cross. I had lost my memories prior to age 5 i was told.

You see, Naru, there are creatures out there in the dark that are worse than spirits, when i was 11, a young boy was brought to the house, His name is Zero Kiryu he was attacked by the same creature i was. That creature slaughtered his whole family apart from him some how surviving in the blood shed. But every year, i got to see that handsome man that saved my life. When i was turning 15 i began having flash backs of my un known past, i wanted to remember so badly. An when it finally happened, a wore broke out on these school grounds. Thats when i decided, i had to leave i had to cover up who i was i didn't want the same thing happening again."

She looked down to the ground a single tear fell to the ground, Naru sympithised with her, but there was something else she wasn't telling, what was these creatures of the night? what could be worse than almost being killed by a spirit? who was the man that attacked her when she was 5. "Tell me then, who you really are..."

Mai took the tea shakingly, "My name... is ..." Suddenly she was cut off by the same man that she had been speaking to at the exchange of the day class and night class students, " Yuuki Cross, That is her name." He walked over as she looked up shocked that he had come and found her. " i have waited for the day you returned Yuuki, do you know on how upset i was that you just wanted to run off around japan all on your own."

Mai looked down, the man raised his hand to place on her face but Naru stopped him, " Do not touch my employee, she is on work duty here, i will not have anyone interfear with out investigation." the man looked to Naru, " How bold you are to speak to me like that, i take it as Yuuki hasn't told you everything about this place. Why this place and the night class excist, about what she really is?" they both looked to Mai, " You must be really thirst, how long have you been resisting the urge?" he spoke gently, "Kaname... Please, i apologise for Naru."

Naru was surprised, she literly bowed down to tis man with out any question, without exploding into an angry fit like she does around himself. " Just who are you to Mai?" Kaname placed his hands to his side, " I am Kaname Kuran, i am the dorm president of the night class, and also... Yuuki's older brother." Naru stood up shocked, his face actually showed a little bit of emotion. " brother?" Mai nodded, " Yes he is my older brother, my blood relative, i found out 3 years ago i was related to him, an He is also the man that saved my life that snowy day. I ... owe him everything."

Naru just smirked, "then you must owe me more than what you owe him, i save your idiotic life every time we go on a case and the spirits target you." Mai looked up shocked, That was true, Every case, he was there, helping her out of trouble, the first person she saw when she woke up from them dreams. "that might be true, Mr. Naru, but she isn't only my sister..." he grabbed Mai's hand pulling her into his chest, "She's also my Fiancee..."

That hit Naru like a plane, Train and a car all at the same time, Mai was betrothed... to her brother? her blood sibling, how disgusting, but his heart ached, he had wanted Mai all to himself, " Now Yuuki, tell me, when was the last time you fed?" Mai looked up to Kaname, " i had... one this morning in the van on the way to the academy... i try not to have any of them... i want to keep living on how i had been."

He traced his finger down her cheek bone to her neck, "thats not good, the more you resist the urge, the more violent the attacks will be, and that could end up meaning the next time, your meal could be someone you love... we want to keep out blood pure remember, everything your father has worked for the idiol school, world so we can get along... with his kind" he looked to Naru, he had no clue what they was talking about.

" No!, i... i must go, i'm sorry, Naru... i'll do you some tea right away!" With that Mai broke free of Kaname's grasp and began running off to the headmasters quaters to where the base was.

Naru turned to Kaname, " i don't know what you are trying to pull here, , but keep your hands off my assistant while we are working here. that is if you want us to solve this case." Naru began walking back to the base, " , if i was you i'd keep my distants from that girl, it could mean life or dea-" he stopped speaking when he heard a heart wreatching scream looking to where the base was, "MAI/YUUKI!" They both began running, when they got to the kitchen area where Mai had began to prepare the tea, the walls was blood stained, and Mai was passed out on the floor.

The other SPR members, Zero and the headmaster was quickly out of bed to the kitchen area, seeing Mai on the floor, Ayako pushed threw and checked her vitals signs and pulse, sighing in relief, "She's just unconsious, what ever happened, it must have been quite a scare for her." Kaname walked to the walls, and touched the blood it was fresh, He smelt it and looked to them, " Have her placed in her room and someone watch over her, i will also send someone to keep guard, This isn't ordinary blood." He looked to Zero seeing if he could tell who's blood it was, but he just looked down at the girl who was being hoisted up into a cradle position by Naru.

"Ordinary blood? Who's blood? what type and who exactly are you?" spoke the dark haired Medium in the room. " He looked to the girl, "Your Hana, Misako the famous medium right?" the girl looked annoying a little, " Its Masako and yes i am, you seem to know me but i don't know you."

Kaname walked over to her, " I'm Kaname, Kuran. I met your parents before, quite fastinating people, very proud of their daughter, but from first glance, just a rich spoilt child really"

Masako wanted to slap the man, she would have if she didn't feel the angry evil presence in the room, holding her kimono over her small petit mouth, "the spirit is really angry, he's become more aggrovated since you have arrived in this room, Mr. Kuran, He seems to want revenge, on you and also on Mai, for what reasons i will not know. Lets just hope Mai may have the answers to that one when she wakes up and explains on what happened to her when she was attacked."

Walking out of the room ignoring the conversation that was between his employees, and the head student of the night class. His main concern was helping out the unconcious girl in his arms. "Mai... What is going on in this place, what other secrets are you trying to hid?" he noticed a small box hanging out of her pocket, wondering what it was, when he got to Mai's bedroom which was across the hall from his, A young girl, Yori opened the door seeing Mai passed out.

"Mai!" She quickly allowed the young manager inside and laid her on the bed. "I heard a scream coming from the headmasters quaters, what happened?"

Naru looked to her, " I don't know, all i know is, when i got there she was already out cold." He took the box into his hand and opened it. " There... Mai's blood tablets." quickly covering her mouth up, Naru looked to Yori, " It seems like everyone around here is really sensitive to the word blood. I noticed Mai was in the van travelling here this morning. Can you answer why that is Yori?"

Yori just looked away while placing a cold damp cloth ontop of Mai's forehead, " i can't, that is something only the headmaster or Mai could answer for you Mr. Shibuya, but i do have a question for you. It's something Mai asked me 3 years ago." He sat down next to her bed and looked to her, " What is that?"

" Do you believe in Vampires?"

Naru looked to her as if she was joking, but the look on her face was totally serious, " Vampires?"

oooooh, so another chapter was complete! Naru now knows mai's past and who she really is, how will Mai explain the blood tablets, Will Yori tell Naru that vampires really exsist?

Will Mai stay with Kaname after the investigation is over? or will Naru win her love over?

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

Re-cap

_Yori just looked away while placing a cold damp cloth ontop of Mai's forehead, " i can't, that is something only the headmaster or Mai could answer for you Mr. Shibuya, but i do have a question for you. It's something Mai asked me 3 years ago." He sat down next to her bed and looked to her, " What is that?"_

_" Do you believe in Vampires?"_

_Naru looked to her as if she was joking, but the look on her face was totally serious, " Vampires?"_

Chapter 6

Sitting down watching over the unconsious Mai, Naru was pondering on what Yori had asked him earlier, "Vampires huh? a myth, A legend?" Shaking his head there was no way Vampires truly exsisted in the world.

But something in his gut that there was people in this school that actually believed in them, was that the secret Mai and the headmaster was keeping. Also there is the question of the blood tablets he took out of Mai's pocket after finding them. He looked down at the black box with the schools crest on it.

Standing up he needed some Tea, All this was getting to him, Quickly looking back to mai she seemed fine here, Yori was with her. He walked out of the door and as he opened it, 2 mysterious people was stood there, one with short messy blonde hair, the other orange. "Who are you two?"

The blonde haired boy looked at him with disgust, " we have no right to discuse that matter with you, We are here under Lord Kaname's orders." Naru raised his eye brow, " Lord? I've never herd of a Lord Kaname." the blonde was about to attack the poor raven haired boy until the man stopped him.

"Lord Kaname isn't well known in your world, but he is in ours. He has asked us to come and watch over Lady Yuuki as these events are happening at our school, We understand your from a Paranormal activity research group, SPR, We also found out that Lady Yuuki is working for you as an assistant." Spoke the orange haired man.

"Lady Yuuki? Her name is Mai! i don't care if she was this Yuuki before, but she is Mai now!" Naru spat, he was getting pissed off. That he wouldn't hesitate to use his PK Powers. " Why you! have respect for the Purebloods!" the blonde shouted, Naru was stumbled back, he then knew something was definatly wrong at this school. He pulled out a box, " What are blood tablets? What happened at this school 3 years ago? i can tell you two know something about it."

"There... Lady Yuuki's, We are sworn to secrecy about the academy, A idiotic being such as yourself would never understand." Spoke the blonde haired man, The door opened up behind Naru, " Aido? Kain?" Both the men placed a hand over their hearts and bowed, " Lady Yuuki, Welcome back" Mai was stood there and sighed running a hand threw her hair, "What have i told you about that? Do any of you have any spare Tablets? i have dropped mine."

Kain walked over to Mai and handed her a white tablet, " here, I will go and report to Lord Kaname to have you get restocked on some more." Naru turned to Mai, " Mai what happened in the kitchen when you came back?"

Mai rubbed her temples, " Keep it down please..." "MAI! you know you have to report ever incident to me." Naru felt a hand on his shoulder looking into Aido's eye's " Lady Yuuki told you to keep it down. I suggest you respect her wishes" Naru felt his shoulder going into ice.

"AIDO! Leave him. This is why i didn't want to come back to Cross Academy. Naru, when i got back to the kitchen, i saw him, The evil spirit that is terrorising the school, He was cold... dark, i couldn't make out a full vision of him. But the temps dropped dramastically, and the smell of blood hit me hard, I felt the cold hands on my arms, being pushed into the wall, when i hit the wall my head must have recoiled against it knocking me out, after that i do not know what happened." Naru nodded, " Report to the base in the morning, just get some rest ok?"

Mai nodded as she walked back into her Room, Yori was awake, "Your in love with that boss of yours aint you?" Mai looked to her and blushed shaking her head, " You know my sircumstances with Kaname" She was about to answer when the walls in the room flashed with a red stained blood. Mai could smell it, she knew what evert this spirit was knew her real self.

She dropped to the floor falling back leaning against the bed, Yori shot up and rushed over to her "Mai? MAI!" The door slammed open, Aido and Kain was there seeing Mai struggling. Gripping onto the sheets, "Kain, get Yori out of here." The SPR Gang had heard the shouts and rushed to the room,

Aido looked to them, "Get them ALL OUT OF HERE! this isn't the place for you humans to be." He spoke, Mai was still struggling with the smell of blood, her eye's opened, they was crimson red, Finally she was losing control from resisting the blood. Her hand Reached up grabbing Aido by the Tie, A second later, his neck had been pierced with a set of pearl white fangs.

Aido hissed a little, But did nothing to resist, he just let Yuki drink from his blood. Ayako covered her mouth, the scene in front of her, she didn't know what to think, Kain managed to get everyone out and close the door.

"W...what's happening to Mai?" Kain ran a hand threw his orange hair, sighing, looking out of the buildings window to the midnight blue sky.

" Listen i take it as you all have never seen Lady Yuuki do this before right?" Monk looked to him flustrated, " Lady Yuuki? that girl in there is Mai, She's like a little sister to me! What have you all done with her!" Kain looked to them, his face more stern, " That girl in there , is the pureblood princess amongs our kind, As you heard what Hanabusa said, its not the place for you humans to be when we are in lust for blood, If Hanabusa didn't step in, she would have gone after one of you lot."

Masako stood in front of the boy, " so you are saying, Mai is a vampire then?" Kain nodded, " A pure blood vampire to be that, Meaning she doesn't have single trace of human blood within her veins. Not once has she took blood from a human, but it seems...she's been strugglnig to try and cope with the smell of blood."

the door soon opened up, Aido was stood there, "She is pretty upset right now, if any of you go in and hurt her even more i will make you all pay." He stood to the side, Mai was curled up on the floor next to her bed. Ayako was the first one who rushed in, she knelt down to the young girl and pulled her into a hug, " Sweetie, you should have told us! we would have helped!" Mai looked up, blood dripped down from the corner of her chin, down her neck. Her fangs still was there, " I thought you all would reject me Ayako, your all my family."

Monk went and knelt down in front of her, "Silly Jou-chan, We wouldn't, we could never," He took his thumb and whipped the blood away, " If you ever need any one of our blo-" "No!" she knocked his hands away, " There is a dark curse placed on pure bloods, if Hanabusa bit you, you wouldn't become a vampire, but if a pure blood like me did... you would. Then you would soon lose yor sanity and become a Level E... Meaning the death of you... thats why i can't. I've only ever drunk Kaname's blood. When he re-awakened my vampire side.

between the ages of 5-15 10 years, i lived as a human, i didn't know until i was re-awakened. I hate this..."

Naru walked into the room, " So do you know who exactly this spirit is then?"

Mai nodded and looked to him and the night class students. "My uncle... Rido..."

AH ! the gang found out! and they accepted her, awwwww... the real fights about to start soon!

so for now! all my lovely supporters!

then its Curedream90... over and out!


	7. Chapter 7

sacrifice for another

Re-cap

_Monk went and knelt down in front of her, "Silly Jou-chan, We wouldn't, we could never," He took his thumb and whipped the blood away, " If you ever need any one of our blo-" "No!" she knocked his hands away, " There is a dark curse placed on pure bloods, if Hanabusa bit you, you wouldn't become a vampire, but if a pure blood like me did... you would. Then you would soon lose yor sanity and become a Level E... Meaning the death of you... thats why i can't. I've only ever drunk Kaname's blood. When he re-awakened my vampire side._

_between the ages of 5-15 10 years, i lived as a human, i didn't know until i was re-awakened. I hate this..."_

Chapter 7

Naru was in the base, the events the night before was going threw his mind, Mai's eye's going from her sweet ciniman brown eye's to crimson red burned threw his mind, the blood trickling down her chin. He could understand now why she wanted to keep her past a secret.

The door soon opened and Kaien the schools headmaster walked in and placed a cup of Rose Tea in front of the boy. " I understand you found out my daughters secret. Do not take it to heart. She had her reasons, You see not many humans like to assosiate themselfs with the vampire kind."

Naru looked up to the man and crossed his legs, " i take it as you knew there was a group of vampires attending your school" Kaien nodded leaning against the wall looking out of the window, Mai was stood next to a tree, with her disiplinary comittee badge on her arm, while talking to the red haired Miko and Zero.

" Yes i did, it was me who actually created the night class for humans and Vampires to co-exsit in the world to have a peaceful life." Naru stood up and walked to the window where he saw the girl he loved. She was wearing a pair of long bootcut jeans, her orange and yellow checkered shirt with a purple t-shirt underneath, she had a pair of orange converse on her feet. " Your in love with her aren't you?"

Naru nodded, he had recently admitted it to himself he was in love with the girl. Everything she did, her smile, her kind heart, especially her Tea. " Well it is her choice in if she wishes to go threw with her arrangement with Kaname or choose you over him." Naru felt like throwing up, " Why would she marry her older brother.. doesn't she know thats Taboo in most countries."

Kaien looked to the young man, " Maybe in the human world, but in pure blood familes, it isn't rare to marry their siblings, Her mother and father was siblings, plus they also do it to keep their pure blood pure. I'm sure Juri wouldn't mind if her daughter led the human life she wishes for her."

With that they ended their conversation their just as everyone walked into the room minus Ayako and Mai. "Morning,"

down on the field Ayako was getting annoyed with Zero, "Seriously Mai how can you put up with a second Naru?" Zero snapped his head to the woman, " do not assosiate me with that british wannabe."

Mai couldn't help but laugh, " He is british Zero and come on lighten up." Zero looked to the young brunette, " You can keep quiet too, your lucky your not dead yet, if it was one of your human friends you bit, i would have killed you last night." That earned a cold hard slap from Ayako.

"Don't you dare think about killing her. She isn't a monster, She is a living breathing teenage girl. You will have to kill me first before you kill her." Zero didn't look shocked he just looked annoyed, " Biting a human on these grounds is forbidden, Also woman, i'm a vampire hunter. I will kill every one of them disgusting creatures." Ayako grabbed the man and forced him to look to Mai.

"Disgusting! Does she look disgusting to you? NO! She is young, beautiful and smart, We may have just found out about Mai's secret but we would all be willing to let her drink our blood, we would all be willing to die for her, she is like a daughter to me and i will protect her no matter what." Mai was shocked at this, she didn't know what to say until a voice whispered in her ear.

'_Juri...' _Mai turned around, she didn't know where to look but that voice certiantly sounded familliar "Who's there." The two stopped arguing and looked liek she was going crazy "Mai, no ones there its just us."

'_She smiles like Juri, she must taste like Juri... i've found fresh meat...' _The air was a little child but Mai's instinc was telling her that something was wrong, that in the Gym something was about to go down. Quickly she did a 180 degree's turn and shot straight off running, Ayako and Zero's voice could be heard behind her.

Once she got to the gym she was shocked, Blood all over, Quickly covering her mouth holding onto one of the benches, " God... i can't stand the smell.." Zero was in behind her, he was shocked, one person couldn't have done this. He saw Mai trying to keep her thirst under control. He too was struggling, Ayako was the last person in, she noticed the blood but then noticed something else a purple mist behind Mai.

"Mai watch out!" It was too late she was thrown across the room into the middle of a basket ball court. she was then forced up by her hair, her neck visibaly shown, Zero could not see the mist too, a young man with long black ragged hair, his teeth going towards her neck, " You Ghost hunter get rid of her, My bullets can kill Vampires not ghosts!"

Mai felt something sharp against her neck and some blood being drawn... she could also see him... Her uncle. Just as he was about to peirce her neck, The nine cuts was heard and he stepped back, " Next time Juri... your mine."

Short but simple, sorry for not bein able to write more i have work in the morning and need to get off to sleep... night all!

do not own Ghost hunt! or Vampire Knight!

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


	8. Chapter 8

Recap

_"Mai watch out!" It was too late she was thrown across the room into the middle of a basket ball court. she was then forced up by her hair, her neck visibaly shown, Zero could not see the mist too, a young man with long black ragged hair, his teeth going towards her neck, " You Ghost hunter get rid of her, My bullets can kill Vampires not ghosts!"_

_Mai felt something sharp against her neck and some blood being drawn... she could also see him... Her uncle. Just as he was about to peirce her neck, The nine cuts was heard and he stepped back, " Next time Juri... your mine."_

Chapter 8

Quickly as soon as the ghost was gone they both ran over to the girl but she held her hand up, "I'm fine, Don't worry about me, we need to let Naru in on the events that's just happened then all of you SPR team will be leaving." Ayako looked to her "Mai are you crazy! You was just almost bitten by a vampire ghost!" Mai looked to her mother like figure, " I don't care, Rido is stronger and more powerful than you realise, he has almost been fully regenerated, that is why he is able to become more solid than any other spirit we have faced."

She looked to Zero, " I know you hate me and what I am at the moment Zero but I really do need your help with this, And also the rest of the vampires in this school." He helped her stand up, " I understand what you are saying Yuuki, but the woman is right, You also need to leave this place. Rido is after you not anyone else."

Mai growled, she was pissed of, once Zero had helped her up, " No this is my problem and if I do not stay to finish him off he will hurt everyone here that I care about, even you Zero! Your still my friend even if you think that I am not. I…" she stopped talking, up at the doorway stood Kaname, he began walking down.

" Yuuki, are you ok?" he reached them and reached his hand out to the girl. She was like a servent to him when he was around, she took the hand and was embraced by him. " I could smell your blood from all the way over at the moon dorms. What happened in here?"

" Rido… he's coming back." Ayako couldn't believe it, it was like Mai was being brain washed into just spilling everything out to the man. " I see, he won't get you, I wont let him , but you have to stop running off and trying to do everything yourself. You are special and Rare, Please do not make me worry again." He looked to Zero and Ayako, " You two need to protect my dear Yuuki more."

Ayako slapped him, " I don't know who you are why you are placing your filthy hands over my daughter but we do protect Mai at all costs." Kaname placed a hand to his face and smiled, " I see, you have quite a swing there, I apologise for upsetting you then. Now Yuuki, I will allow you to go back to your patrols now, if anything else happens please let me know." Mai nodded and the man left, But not without placing a soft butterfly kiss on her forehead. For some reason, Mai's stomach turned, she didn't like the way he was always clinging and feeling on her. He was her brother, Naru was right, it was disgusting, she was in love with her emotionless boss, not this vampire king here.

Kaname could sense that Mai's feelings was swaying also. So he just then took that moment to leave. Ayako placed her arm around Mai's shoulder and began walking "Lets go get you some nice Tea, Zero…. Want some too?"

Zero just shrugged, and walked with them. Making sure there was no more attacks on the young girls. He could see that the older red haired miko was protective of Mai, all the SPR members was.

But he knew that the vampires here would not let Mai go with the humans without a fight, He didn't mind, if the girl he come so close with wanted to live a normal human life, then he would be happy to obey by that. She was kind, caring, had a large heart filled with love for everyone.

At base, The door opened reveiling the trio walking in. Naru was the first one to question them, " what happened? We heard some commotion going on in the gym" Sitting down Ayako was about to go make the tea but Zero refused and went to make it himself for them. " Mai was attacked by the spirit." She went threw explaining everything on what went on in the gym.

Threw the whole explination Zero handed them the tea's, when Mai finally spoke up, " Its getting really dangerous here, I would appreciate it if you all packed up and left." This caused everyone to stare at her like she had grown a second head. " Are you mad?" spoke monk, Mai just shook her head. " No, I'm very serious."

"well mai, we have been highbred here to come and do a job, we are not leaving until the job is complete." She looked over to Naru, " Are you mad Naru! Rido will kill you all just to get to me! He almost sent one of his minions to attack and kill Yori at one point if it wasn't for me getting there in time as well as Aido then she would have been dead!"

Naru placed a finger on his chin as he was thinking, that's when the young Chinese man spoke up, " Well you said he's still not up to full strength yet, that may work in our advantage, what did you use to kill him last time?"

Zero pulled out his bloody rose gun and placed it onto the table, " This, When Mai helped stablise some of my powers I was able to use this gun to kill him." Lin looked the gun over, " If we enchance this gun with some of our magic, then we may be able to defeat him once and for all. He's still in spirit form at the moment, so if we gathered in the place where he was killed raise up a Kaki barrier. An make some adjustments to the Bloody rose gun. I think we may be able to get rid of him."

Mai was still quite threw all this, she did not want to risk her family members getting hurt, she did not want them involved, but she also knew they would not back down once their minds was made up. Coming out of thought by a hand on her shoulder she looked over and saw Masako smiling, " Were a family right? And family stick together, even if you are an annoying sister."

That caused Mai to laugh, "Thanks but we will need help of the other vampires here in this school to make this work. Cause if we are too late and he begins gathering all his subordinates then they will be able to hold them off." Nodding in agreement they now had a plan to finally get rid of Rido once and for all.

Naru then walked up to Mai, "Can I have a word with you in privet." Nodding they walked out of the room into a more quite part.

" what is it you need to talk to me about?" Asked the youn brunette, he looked to her with concerned eye's, but they softened, " Before this battle begins I just want to tell you something, I don't care if your meant to be betrothed to your brother…I'll do anything to win you over to me… I love you Mai." the young girl was taken back by what he had said. " W..what?"

He smirked, " Seems like you have gotten stupid again, I said I love you." a small blush was on his face but she knew he was being truthful, Mai could always tell what he was thinking by looking into his eye's. " Naru… I feel the same way." Leaning forward, Naru placed a loving kiss on her lips.

In the corner of the corridor, Rido was smirking watching them, " Have your fun for now Juri, as it will not last forever."

Ahhhh another chapter over and done with! Mai and Naru have finally confessed! Hows the big battle going to go down!

Curedream90 over and out!


End file.
